


Mythology remix

by Mythologies_and_coffee



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythologies_and_coffee/pseuds/Mythologies_and_coffee
Summary: Small shots on the gods, and the way I see their stories, because I believe the gods aren't all bad.





	Mythology remix

Zeus wasn't always a seducer. He was once a faithful husband. But only to her. The only person he truly loved.

His gaze went to Athena. She had the same golden hair as her mother. The same proud smile. The same smart look. Looking at her only made him miss her even more.

Zeus once loved. Zeus once gave every bit of his heart. Zeus was a different man.

She made him powerful.

_"I love you !"_

She made him weak.

_"ZEUS! Help me... It hurts..."_

She was the one and only.

_"Will you love me forever ?_

_\- Of course sweetheart, no matter what happens."_

He never wanted her to disappear.

_"Please..."_

He never wished to lose her.

_"Don't do that..."_

She was his everything.

_"I love you... Don't go... Please..._

_\- Sorry..."_

And she's gone.

_"STAY WITH ME!_

_\- Goodbye Zeus..._

_\- Metis !"_

Zeus sighed, and reported his eye on the painting he was holding.

Loving someone gone forever was so painful.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! What do you guys think about it? Don't hesitate to give me suggestions for the futur shots, I write on most mythologies!


End file.
